Fire Dragons Game
by IceNastuXD
Summary: Natsu Dragneel a former captain of Teikou during his 1st year while playing with the Generation of Miracles before he moved away to America. Now he's coming back to Japan looking for a challenge. Will the GoM provide the challenge hes looking for? Or will he be sorely disappointed? This is my first story. Rated T for language just to be safe. Inspired by The Game Called Basketball
1. Natsu Dragneel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kuroko No Basuke if I did NaLu would've been happened and there would be an awesome sequel for Kuroko. But enough of that on to the story!**

For future reference

"Nice pass!" - Japanese

 _"Nice pass!" - English_

 **Fire Dragons Game**

On a plane heading to Japan sat a bored teenager. Said teenager was 198 cm (read: 6'6") in height with spikey salmon colored hair that reached down to his neck (read: Natsu's hair after the one year training trip). In addition he had deep onyx colored eyes with tan sun kissed skin. He wore a black short sleeved t-shirt with gold trim on the sleeves and collar, camouflage cargo shorts, black Nike socks, with black and gold Jordan Retro 7s. He also wore a gold dragon head necklace around his neck, and a gold hoop earring in his left ear. This was Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu was currently bored, scratch that _very_ bored and he was starting to lose his mind. The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that the flight had wifi so he could use his laptop to watch basketball videos. It was also a good way to keep himself informed on the current top players in his age. Finding a decent challenge was getting difficult these days he really needed a tough opponent soon. Blowing through opposing players with ease was starting to drive him crazy. Pausing the video on his laptop he decided now was a pretty good time to text his best friend.

 **N: "Almost there should touch down in a couple hours"**

 **?: "Great I'll be there to pick you up when you get here"**

He smiled at the message remembering the fun times they had together before his parents decided to move to America during middle had missed her a lot after moving away even though they kept in touch with video chats and letters. Putting away his phone, he went to some articles he found earlier on his laptop about the Generation of Miracles he found them interesting especially since the last time he played with them at Teikou they were nowhere near this good. His eyes started to turn from their usual oynx to gold with reptilian like slits in the middle as he continued to read. A wide grin spread across his face as he shivered in excitement.

'Seems like I'll have some good matches when I get back' he thought to himself. Seeing he had a few hours left on his flight he decided to catch up on some much needed sleep.

 **-FDG-**

Some time later Natsu was stretching his sore limbs as he entered the lobby of the airport. He had to admit his nap during the flight was some of the best sleep he's had in a while. Getting himself back on track he started searching for his friend that was supposed to meet him.

"It shouldn't be that hard to spot someone with blonde hair" he muttered to himself. Just as he was about take his phone to see where they were he heard someone call his name.

"Natsu! Natsu over here!" Spotting the person that had called him a fond smile overtook his features.

There was his best friend Lucy Heartfilia, blond hair that reached down to her back tied into a high ponytail, chocolate brown eyes that shimmered with happiness, and cream colored skin. She wore a black and white stripped polo shirt, blue faded jeans with holes at the knees, and black vans completed the outfit. He couldn't but help but notice at a second glance that she had filled out a lot since their childhood together; he also noticed that she had gotten taller. While he had always been taller than Lucy, she stilled reached his chest considering he was pretty tall for his age.

'Wow Lucy sure has grown up since the last time I saw her' he thought.

Lucy ran up to Natsu and hugged him happiness flowing through her. She was excited to be reunited with the person she had missed so much since he moved away to America. Letting him go she took a moment to get a good look at him. He had gotten taller while staying in America she noted; A LOT taller. She had to be at least a foot shorter than him. His jawline was more defined and the most of the baby fat he had before had left his face. His eyes were just as captivating as she remembered, dark orbs that seemed to hold mysteries within their depths. His hair was also longer than she remembered it to be but it looked attractive on him. She also noted that he had put on muscle if the tone of his biceps were any indication.

"Your hairs gotten longer" Lucy said, reaching up to play with one of the locks.

"I started growing it out a few years ago and it just kinda stuck with me", he replied noticing her apparent fascination with his longer hair.

"I like it it looks good on you" she said flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Thanks I'm glad I don't have to decide to cut it" he joked, happy that she liked his hair.

"So what do you wanna do? We could go check to see if all your stuff has been delivered to the apartment. Orrrrrrrrrr knowing you we can take a look around so you can get a decent layout of the school you'll be attending with me and check out the basketball team" Lucy said smirking.

She knew the first thing he would want to do is see team of the basketball club he was going to join.

"Ahhhhh you know me so well Luce" Natsu replied playfully.

"Well then lead the way milady".

"Ohhhhhh a gentleman now are we?"

* * *

After taking Natsu on a refresher tour around Japan, Lucy decided that it was a good time to take him to school to get a look at everything.

"Sooooo do you already have your class schedule and your locker number?" She asked; she had to when came to Natsu he tended to forget things like that if it didn't involve basketball.

"Maaaaa Lushiiiiiiiiiiii~" Natsu pouted. "I'm not a little kid anymore I made sure to get everything I needed".

"I'm sure you did Natsu, I mean its not like you EVER forgot anything" she replied giggling.

Natsu only responded by pouting more and turning his head to the side. Having turned his attention away from Lucy for the moment he noticed that they were walking past some basketball courts. He could he see two people standing there as though they had just finished a game. He was also close enough to vaguely recognize one of the two and he could hear some of their conversation.

"It's better if you give up on basketball. No matter what kind of beautiful things you can say about effort, its an undeniable fact that you need talent in our society", Kuroko stood there taking in what the redhead had to say with a blank stare."You have no talent".

Hearing that Natsu started making his way toward the court, Lucy trailing after him wondering what he was doing.

* * *

"Ara ara~", drawled a voice from behind Kagami.

"Who are you to crush ones dreams just because they might not be as talented as you?" the newcomer said.

Kuroko was shocked into silence, before him was the one person he could honestly say was on a HIGHER level than the Generation of Miracles having played with him during his time at Teikou before he moved away in the middle of their first year; he could never forget his former captain after all. Kagami turned towards the voice to see a pink haired male, who was surprisingly enough, actually taller than him.

"And just who the hell are you?"

"Natsu-kun?" Kuroko questioned.

"Oh I'm just a fellow basketball player" the pinkette replied cheerfully. "Wanna play a few games with me?"

Kuroko's eyes widened at that; while he knew Kagami to be talented the person offering the challenge was at a whole other level, and he was seriously worried about his confedience. Not everybody can handle playing against someone of his former teammates level.

"You sure about that?" Kagami smirked.

"Sure I am" Natsu replied smirking back.

He could sense that Kagami had talent and this could be a decent warm up.

"Just don't be a sore loser when I beat you". Kagami's eyebrow started to twitch trying to -and failing- ignore his opponents slightly cocky attitude.

"Tch, whatever we're playing to five" Kagami said tossing Natsu the ball.

"Haiiiiiiiii~" Natsu drawled catching the ball and dribbling it casually in his right hand. Natsu dribbled back and forth between his hands as Kagami dropped into a defensive stance.

'Hmmmm not bad his defensive posture is decent so far. Lets see how his on-ball defense is' Natsu thought.

Natsu started to walking forward speeding up his dribble.

'Alright lets see what you can do Kagami', Natsu switched the ball to his left hand and started to drive to his left before he was cut off. Taking a step back he started dribbling the ball between his legs, then spun right driving towards the hoop. Kagami came to cut him off again, stretching his hand out to knock the ball away. His fingers were inches away, when Natsu suddenly dribbled the ball behind his back, dribbled back and forth twice, stepped back then pulled up for a jumper.

Kagami jumped up to block the shot but as he got close to the ball, Natsu suddenly flicked his wrist and the ball disappeared. Kagami eyes widened in surprise, 'How the hell did-'

 _Swish!_

His eyes widened even further - if that was possible - as he turned and saw the ball, that had just disappeared a moment before, as it dropped to the ground after going through the net.

"I think that makes the score 1-0", Natsu said with a bright smile.

Kagami was confused and slightly pissed off, 'What was that shot just now?' he thought.

"How the hell did you do that?", Kagami asked.

"Maaaaaaa its a secret~", Natsu replied with a mocking smirk. "Lets finish this up I got somewhere to be."

 **-FDG-**

"That was a good game!"

Kagami scowled heavily, pissed off with the comment, and his opponent's seemingly never ending cheery demeanor.

"You pretty much crushed him Natsu-kun", Kuroko said with a blank gaze.

"Tetsu! I thought that was you! Still as blunt as ever I see", Natsu replied with a smile.

"There wouldn't be any point in boosting his ego after a defeat like that", Kuroko shrugged.

"Ahhhhhhhh I can see your point there I guess", Natsu replied.

"We should catch up after Luce is done showing me around."

"Oh so you and Lucy-san are still friends, thats good."

"Yeah she was showing me around earlier before we spotted you guys over here."

"When you did get back to Japan, Natsu-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Today actually, I'm supposed to be joining a school and its basketball club pretty soon", Natsu said.

"Ahhh of course, which school?"

"Does Seirin sound familiar to you?"

* * *

"Wake up Natsu! Its time to get up!"

"Ughhhh not now Pikachu, I'm still have to get all eight badges", Natsu drawled turning over in his sleep.

"Natsu Dragneel! You get out of that bed now, or I won't make that spicy curry you love so much!"

Natsu eyes shot open in panic, then proceeded to try to get out of his bed but in his state of panic, got tangled in his covers and fell to the floor with a crash. Turning toward the giggling he could hear coming from his doorway, Natsu glared at Lucy with a pout on his face.

"Rushhiiiiiiiiiiiii~" Natsu said his pout still in full view. "You could've picked a better way to wake me up you know."

"Eh its the only thing I could think of that wasn't extreme", she replied with a shrug.

"THAT wasn't extreme?!", Natsu cried anime tears streaming down his face.

Lucy sweatdropped, 'How did I get stuck looking after this idiot again?' she thought to herself. "Come on Natsu, get dressed I still have to show you around the school since I never got to show you yesterday."

"Hai hai", he replied taking off his shirt and heading towards the bathroom. Lucy blushed as she got a view of Natsu's chest.

"B-baka! Don't just take off your clothes before you even get to the bathroom!"

"Hmmmmm like something you see?"

"Pervert!"

Natsu laughed and went inside the bathroom. Lucy willed her blush to go down as she walked out of his bedroom with a sigh.

"I have a crush on a perverted basketball moron."

* * *

 **-FDG-**

"All right let's start things off with a five on five scrimmage!" Riko Aido, Seirin's basketball coach, declared. "Freshman against the second years!"

"A scrimmage against the senpai?"

"The ones that got to the Final League with freshman!"

"Eh?! That doesn't seem fair!"

"Yosh! Sounds like that could be fun!"

"Hush you baka!"

The Seirin basketball team observed the two intruders-as far as they were concerned- arguing with each other. They first took notice of the pink haired male -hair dye maybe?- that was actually taller than the freshman Kagami. He seemed like he might be foreigner but the way he spoke Japanese proved otherwise. And even though it might have bothered them, they had to admit he was just as good looking as the person he seemed to bickering with.

His female counterpart was someone that made the first years, and even a few second years, to blush like they were in grade school. She had blond hair that reached her back in a single high ponytail, and that most charming brown eyes they had ever seen. But even though she was beautiful she still seemed to have kind and helpful personality that made her a bit more easy to approach. Everyone knew of the ever popular Lucy Heartfilia even though she was only a freshman.

Kagami on the other hand was beyond pissed. "You bastard!"

"Hmmm? Ah, Tai-chan! Tetsu!"

"Don't you 'Tai-chan' me you son ova-"

"Hello Natsu-kun, Lucy-san" Kuroko interrupted before Kagami could make scene.

Riko recognized the blonde haired idol of the freshman -even though shes one herself- and decided to ask about her friend.

"Excuse me Heartfilia-san, only club members are allowed in here".

"I apologize Aida-san. But my bone-head friend here-" she choose this moment to send Natsu a glare, that he shrugged off with a grin, "decided he wanted to check out the basketball club he's going to join."

Riko eyes widened as she looked over at her kouhai's friend. To say she was interested was an understatement, especially with the stats she was getting off him.

"So he's planning on joining then?" she asked.

"Hai he's been playing basketball since we were six. And he's currently playing for the team at the school he's attending now."

Riko gained even more interest after hearing that. "If its okay to ask what school does he attend now?"

"Hmmm I'm not sure exactly but its a school on the west coast in America."

Riko smiled at that. "Ahhhhhh I see well whats his name? And is he a freshman like you?"

"Its Natsu Dragneel. He doesn't like to called by his surname though and yes he's a freshman."

Suddenly a loud yell caught their attention. "Hey! Coach! Can you officiate? I haven't able to cut loose in a while, and I wanna see how good my teammates are.'' Hyuga Junpei, a teenager with glasses and the current captain, walked over the coach with a questioning gaze.

"He must be really confident or he's an cocky idiot."

"From what I gathered from Heartfilia-san, its definitely the former."

Hyuga glanced over at the pinkette before turning back to Riko. "Really now?" She nodded, "Heartfilia-san said he was planning on joining for the rest of his high school career."

"Are you sure you want him to play though? He's not even enrolled yet." Hyuga asked.

Riko nodded, "Yeah I'm sure. He's taller than Kagami which is already a plus, and from what I can see with his clothes on his potential is even more through the roof than Kagami's. And from what I can tell he seems to know Kuroko."

Hyuga's eyes widen in realization at that. "Which means he might've came from Teikou."

Riko nodded again, "Exactly also we kill two birds with one stone, we test our freshman and we see how good he is."

Hyuga heaved out a tired sigh, he couldn't really argue with that, and he did want to see how talented this new freshman was. "I guess you got a point" he said.

Riko gave him a small smile, "I know."

 **Author's Note: Andddddd done! Woo this is my first story so I hope you guys like it. I spent a lot of time agonizing over this before I finally uploaded it. Reviews would be nice and BETA reader kinda hated having to do this on the fly *shrugs* but oh well! Let me know what you guys think! Ja Ne!**


	2. Unleash Fire

**Fire Dragons Game**

 _Hyuga glanced over at the pinkette before turning back to Riko. "Really now?" She nodded, "Heartfilia-san said he was planning on joining for the rest of his high school career."_

 _"Are you sure you want him to play though? He's not even enrolled yet." Hyuga asked._

 _Riko nodded, "Yeah I'm sure. He's taller than Kagami which is already a plus, and from what I can see with his clothes on his potential is even more through the roof than Kagami's. And from what I can tell he seems to know Kuroko."_

 _Hyuga's eyes widen in realization at that. "Which means he might've came from Teikou."_

 _Riko nodded again, "Exactly also we kill two birds with one stone, we test our freshman and we see how good he is."_

 _Hyuga heaved out a tired sigh, he couldn't really argue with that, and he did want to see how talented this new freshman was. "I guess you got a point" he said._

 _Riko gave him a small smile, "I know."_

* * *

In the gym stood the Seirin basketball club for their first official practice. Riko Aido, the teams coach, observed the players before most the notably the freshman. There were at least three of them (Kuroko, Kagami, and Natsu) she was hoping could provide and immediate impact for the team. 'Well might as well get things started' she thought.

"Alright everybody line up!" she called catching the teams attention. "Freshmen first then the second years!" The team quickly scrambled into with line, the freshman leaving a small gap between them and the second years. Seeing how he wasn't part of the team yet, Natsu decided to stand with Lucy next Riko.

"As I was saying before Natsu-kun interrupted me", Riko gave Natsu a slight glance, who had the decency to look guilty scratching the back of his head sheepishly but still with grin on his face, "We're going to have a five on five scrimmage with freshman against the second years. Shirts versus skins."

"Uhh excuse me, Coach?"

Riko gave Natsu an irritated look at being interrupted again. "Yes Natsu-kun?"

"Can you shuffle the line up a bit? I wanna play against the best line up you can think of", Lucy saw this as a good time to smack Natsu upside the head.

"Baka don't make suggestions when she's nice enough to let you participate in practice."

"Ehhhhhh Lushi~, that kinda hurt", Lucy rolled her eyes at that, "And I was only asking you know." The rest of the team watched the duo assumed at the way they seemed to banter back and forth. While it was obvious that blond haired the idol and the pink haired foreigner -still trying to figure out if thats hair dye- were close, it was hard to imagine how they met. They were pretty much polar opposites but somehow still looked good together.

Riko coughed, regaining the attention of the bickering duo. "What was it that you suggested Natsu-kun?"

"I wanna play against the best team you can make preferably with Tetsu, and Tai-chan on it."

"Quit calling me that you bastard!" Kagami yelled. Riko sighed at her new players antics before deciding Natsu actually had a good idea.

"Alright then Izuki, Mitobe, Hyuga-kun, Kagami and Kuroko. You guys are shirts." Riko turned to Natsu, "Natsu-kun, you and your choice of teammates are skins."

Natsu nodded, "Thats fine I'll take the three other freshmen and one of the other senpai for my team."

"Thats okay with me. Koganei your up! No trying to sit out of the scrimmage!"

"Hai coach", Koganei said.

Both teams gathered around their captains, Hyuga and Natsu, and went over their gameplans. "Okay first off lets tell each other our names and positions so we can get a decent line up formed", Natsu said.

"Furihata Koki I specialize in support so I usually play point guard. But I can play shooting guard as well." Natsu nodded at that before looking off towards the other freshmen.

"Kawahara Koichi, my best skill is my shooting and I usually play as a forward."

"Fukuda Hiroshi. I usually play center because I've been told I have good inside defense."

"Koganei Shinji, I'm more of a jack-of-all-trades, and I usually play at small forward."

With a final nod Natsu introduced himself. "Natsu Dragneel. You can just call me Natsu, like Koganei I'm a jack-of-all-trades, though I can be a bit of scorer at times. I play point guard at my school in America." He took time to enjoy the shock on their faces. The physical difference between the US and Japan in basketball always assumed him.

"You're like Kagami?" Fukuda asked curiously.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at that, "Tai-chan played in America? Well then yes I'm like him." Seeing the other team was almost done with their huddle Natsu set up his line up."For the scrimmage, do you mind sliding down to shooting guard, Furihata?" Furihata shook his head.

"Alright Kawahara I need you to slide down to small forward, and Koganei is it fine if you take the four spot?" Both players nodded their head. "Okay then guys. I'll take the jump ball if thats cool with you Fukuda."

"Its fine with me, Natsu-san."

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered with his team following behind. Hyuga's squad followed up with their own cheer before meeting at center court, where Riko was waiting with a ball. Kagami took his spot next to Riko staring at Natsu seriously.

"Good luck, Tai-chan" Natsu smiled brightly. Kagami responded to this by sending him a deadly glare.

"Are both teams ready?", Riko asked receiving nods from both captains. Extending her hand out, she threw the ball upwards. Kagami jumped first hands extended for the ball. Just as he was inches away, a hand shot past his own and tipped the ball to the other side.

"Tch", Kagami said to himself.

Kawahara gathered up the ball throwing it towards Natsu, who was already racing towards the paint with Kagami just ahead of him. He flinched as he saw he misjudged the pass that looked to be heading past Natsu and out of bounds. But he wasn't having that, Natsu jumped and caught the ball with his right hand, before doing 360 in mid-air. As he was on his way down Natsu spotted Kagami ready to guard him. 'Time to show off a bit', Natsu thought. When he hit the ground Natsu bounced the ball between Kagami's legs, spun to the left around him, and caught the ball as it came up. He then jumped up with his arm cocked back and dunked the ball down for a thunderous slam.

* * *

 **-FDG-**

"...Sugoi...", was all Riko could say to what she had just witnessed. She knew Natsu's stats were out of this world, especially after seeing him take his shirt off, but seeing it in person was another thing entirely. Hyuga, who was also in shock after seeing the display of moves, was the first to snap out of it.

"Stop gaping and get your heads in the game!" This seemed to snap his team out of their own shocked states as the started heading towards the other side of the court.

"Back on defense you guys!", Natsu yelled going back towards the other basket, and getting into a defensive stance.

"Hai!", yelled his teammates suddenly energized by the acrobatic display.

Izuki brought the ball up the court for them looking for an easy pass. Spotting Kagami a bit open Izuki tried to pass to him. Only to have Natsu appear between Kagami and the ball in mid-flight and steal it.

"Fast break!", Natsu called out and his team took off towards the other hoop. Natsu ran off towards the hoop, leading the break, with Kawahara coming down the left wing, with Hyuga out front trying to slow down the the fast break. 'Lets see them try to score again!', He thought.

Natsu passed the ball to Kawahara, who caught it and started to drive toward the basket, Hyuga moved over to block him off, but suddenly Kawahara lobbed the ball without looking, towards the right side of the glass over the rim, Natsu came and jumped up behind Hyuga, catching the ball then swooping toward the basket, he then turned his back toward the rim, brought the ball down between his legs, then powered his arms back up for a ferocious slam. There was stunned silence as Natsu floated down to the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm in love with Natsu", Lucy said.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH LETSSSSSSSS GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Natsu yelled.

'This is gonna be a long game', Kagami and Kuroko both thought.

 **Author Note: And done! Another chapter fresh out the lab right before my 12:00 deadline! So proud myself right now! A big thanks to AnimeLuver1492 on the feedback and ideas! The dunker thing kind inspired the ending for this :) Well enjoy you guys! Tell me what you think! I'm out! Merry Christmas!**


	3. Rain Down Fire

**Fire Dragons Game**

 _ **Last time on 'Fire Dragons Game':**_

 _Natsu took off towards the hoop, leading the break, with Kawahara coming down the left wing, with Hyuga out front trying to slow down the the fast break. 'Lets them try to score again!', He thought. Natsu passed the ball to Kawahara, who caught it and started to drive toward the basket, Hyuga moved over to block him off, suddenly Kawahara lobbed the ball without towards the right side of the glass over the rim, Natsu jumped up behind Hyuga, swooping toward the basketball, he turned his back toward the rim, brought the ball down between his legs, then powered his arms back up for a ferocious slam. There was stunned silence as Natsu floated down to the ground._

 _"Oh my God, I'm in love with Natsu", Lucy said._

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH LETSSSSSSSS GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Natsu yelled._

 _'This is gonna be a long game', Kagami and Kuroko both thought._

* * *

'Damn the game just started, and he's already dictating the flow', Izuki thought. Izuki brought the ball up as he tried to figure out ways to swing the momentum. 'I need to slow things down and get the offense set up.' As Izuki crossed half court Natsu came out to guard him.

"Hey, your Izuki right?", Natsu asked. Izuki raised his eyebrow before he answered.

"Uhhhhhh yeah why?"

"Might wanna be a little more careful with the ball."

Izuki raised his eyebrow even higher at that. This freshman had lot of- 'Wait a minute' Izuki thought, as his eyes widened in realization, 'I can't feel the ball!'

"Go Koganei!" Izuki whirled around, as he saw Natsu throw the ball to a streaking Koganei. He suddenly felt a wind rush past him as Kagami chased down Koganei. Koganei went up for layup but was denied when Kagami chased him down for the block. The bounced to off the glass back to Natsu, who was trailing behind just beyond the three point arc.

"Yosh!" Natsu caught the ball, gathered himself then took the shot.

 _Swish!_

'Nothing but net' Natsu thought with a smirk.

Riko couldn't believe what she was seeing. Barely a minute into the game and Natsu had his team up by seven. She thought with Kagami on the same team with the their best players would give the pinkette some trouble. But with the way things were going so far she might be wrong.

"Looks he didn't slack off when he moved away", Riko was snapped out of the her thoughts by the sound of Lucy's voice.

"I was meaning to ask about that Heartfilia-san. Did you Natsu-kun go to the same school as Kuroko?"

Lucy nodded at the question, "Yes we did."

"Ah okay. So did Natsu, you know, play with the team?"

Lucy nodded again, "He did for a while. Natsu was actually the captain during our first year with Tetsu and the others, but moved during the middle of the year, and had Akashi take over as captain." Riko tried to not look surprised at that. He used to be the captain of one of the best junior high teams in Japan. While being in the same grade as the Generation of Miracles. Why hasn't she heard of him before...

"Ummm you might want to take a look back at the game Aida-san."

Riko turned back to the game and looked at the scoreboard. "The hell?!"

 **18-2.**

"How did that happen? I looked away for two minutes and they at least doubled their lead."

"Aida-san, not to sound conceited or anything, but I think its a really good thing I decided to come to this school", Lucy said politely. "If I didn't he probably would've went somewhere else", she added. Riko couldn't help but agree with that. From what she could see even with Kiyoshi back, Natsu would still dominate this game. His stats were at least double of Kagami's! Thats just how good he was.

"Time out!" Hyuga called out suddenly.

 **-FDG-**

During the time out Natsu decided to ask Lucy if she had an extra hairband with her. His bangs kept getting into his eyes and it was starting to bother him.

"Hey Luce."

"Hmm what is it Natsu?"

"Do you have an extra hairband or anything?"

She nodded, "Yeah here you go." Taking the hairband she passed him, he thanked her then slide it on his forehead and pushed it back, removing the offending hair from his eyes. 'He looks even more handsome with his hair pulled back' Lucy thought with a small blush. Riko took notice of this and decided she might have a little teasing material for later.

"Alright you guys, I'm gonna get back to the game", Natsu said heading back to the court where his team was huddled up. As he was going back to his team he noticed that the opposing squad seemed to be arguing.

"Oh little piece of advice", Natsu called out catching the other teams attention, "You should make better use of Tetsu if you wanna win" he said before going over to his team.

"What does he mean?" Hyuga asked turning to the sweating blue head.

"Please pass me the ball next play"

"...If thats what you want. Heard him Izuki?" The black-haired point guard gave a nod.

Izuki, with Furihata guarding him, was looking for openings but unfortunately couldn't locate any. With Natsu directing the defense, Koganei and the freshmen were marking the other team with confidence, applying decent defensive pressure. Add in Natsu's long wing span and natural ability to track down the ball, passing became a difficult task. Suddenly he saw Hyuga open and passed him the ball. He then paled when saw Natsu's hand inches away from another steal. The ball then disappeared.

"Nice pass!" Kagami wasn't sure how, but the ball had mysteriously changed paths and ended up in his hands, freeing him up for his favorite shot. A slam dunk.

"Nice job Tetsu, Tai-chan! Thats what I like to see!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that you ass" the redhead growled as he ran back on defense. Having discovered Kuroko's ability, the opposing team then proceeded to go on a run, behind the firepower of Kagami and Hyuga, managing to cut the lead down to two.

 **30-28**

"It amazing how lucky we are to be able to get some talented freshmen this year. Granted Natsu won't be able to participate in games until the Winter Cup."Riko said.

"Yeah he can be a bit of an idiot at times, but when it comes to basketball he never loses his focus", Lucy replied with a smile. Riko smiled and nodded, thinking of all possiblities once Kiyoshi made his return and Natsu joins. Natsu meanwhile was approaching Hyuga's squad with a bright smile on his face.

"Not bad, that was a good quarter you guys!"

Hyuga decided to confirm a few things with the pinkette, "Man you a real talent for basketball. Coach said you play ball in America but I didn't think you would be this amazing." Those who didn't know this were shocked, to say the least.

"Well its not like I'm the only one right Tai-chan?" At this Kagami nodded, having known this from when he met the pink haired male the other day. It made since to him when he thought about it, especially after getting destroyed by him one on one.

"What you school do you play for anyway Natsu?", Izuki asked.

"Ever heard of Mater Dei High?"

Most of the players shook their head, while Kagami's eye went wide and his jaw dropped, being the only one to know about the school's reputation. 'Holy shit!' he thought. Natsu gave him an assumed smirk at his reaction.

"Well if you guys will excuse me, I gotta get my team ready for next quarter", he said before walking off. Kuroko waited till Natsu was out of listening range before turning to them with a serious expression.

"This next quarter is going to be painful. Natsu-kun is gonna play seriously now that he more or less figured out your skills."

"Wait a minute Kuroko", Hyuga said. "Wasn't he already serious to begin with?" Kuroko grimaced and shook his head, making the color drain out his teammates faces.

"Natsu-kun is on a whole different level completely. He looks like a college player compared to me and the other Miracles, and we're the same age. He's _that_ good. And he's probably going to lock me down now that he's use to my presence again."

Hyuga observed Kuroko with a pained look, "He'll massacre us won't he?"

"Ehhh more or less."

"Heh I don't see what the big deal is", Kagami said with devilish grin. "It should be every players dream to face a tough opponent." Izuki, Mitobe, Hyuga, and Kuroko raised their eyebrows at this then smiled.

"Well he does have a point taichou", Izuki commented.

"Alright alright lets get this over with."

 **-FDG-**

The sound of heavy panting coming from Seirin's strongest players was obvious to everyone in the room. The were amazed at the way momentum had shifted when the quarter started and it carried over throughout it. If this wasn't a scrimmage it probably would've broken their spirits completely. To be beaten so handily by Koganei, three freshmen, and the Shinigami of Basketball known as Natsu Dragneel was NOT something they wanted to experience again anytime soon. Riko looked at the scoreboard in fascination, in a state of shock from what she was seeing. She thought Hyuga and the others had come up with a plan to compete with the four freshmen (and Koganei) but she had been wrong. Natsu had only been feeling them out and it showed on the scoreboard.

 **65-28**

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here. They barely managed to get the past half court", she muttered to herself.

"Now you see what I'm talking about", Lucy said, who quite honestly was in a bit of shock herself.

"Sup, what are you ladies talking about?"

They both flinched as hand appeared on both of their shoulders. Lucy turned to Natsu and smiled, "We were both talking about how good it was you decided to come to Seirin."

Natsu laughed, "I guess she can thank you and my old man for that."

"Hmmm maybe so."

"Thanks for the game coach, I had a lot of fun playing with them. I can't wait to see how much the team has improved once I join." Riko came back to reality, and blushed a little in embarrassment at being caught so deep in thought.

"Ahhh yeah, no problem. I'll have them in shape when you come back."

Natsu grinned brightly at that, "Alright then. Later!"

"Have a good day Aida-san", Lucy said before following her moronic friend.

* * *

"So when are you exactly are you heading back to America Natsu?"

The blonde observed her friend, who had decided to opt out of putting his shirt back on, as they walked down the halls of the school. There was a good number of students (mostly female) whispering as the walked past, wondering who was the pink haired foreigner with the blonde freshmen idol. They both choose to ignore it for the sake of their sanity.

"In about a week. Got a few things to take care of, but the paperwork is done", he replied.

She took notice of the smile he had as he said that, and tried to will down a blush a she noticed how handsome it made him look.

"I'm really excited about joining the team", Natsu said suddenly, "I can't wait to play against the guys again."

"You only played with them for half the year Natsu."

"Well yeah, but I wanna see how much they improved."

Lucy smiled genuinely at that. That was one of the things she loved about him, his passion for the game of basketball. She loved how he threw himself into it completely, and how it seemed to bring out the best in him. 'Hopefully it won't be the only thing that brings out the best him, now that he's back' she thought.

"How about tonight I make that spicy curry you love so much?"

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

 **Author's Note: And thats another chapter down. Actually wasn't planning on uploading anything today but I got bored after watching football and thought fuck it why not? So you here go read and review. Until next time!**


	4. Prelude To The Winter Cup Part 1

**Fire Dragons Game**

 _"I'm really excited about joining the team", Natsu said suddenly, "I can't wait to play against the guys again."_

 _"You only played with them for half the year Natsu."_

 _"Well yeah, but I wanna see how much they improved."_

 _Lucy smiled genuinely at that. That was one of the things she loved about him, his passion for the game of basketball. She loved how he threw himself into it completely, and how it seemed to bring out the best in him. 'Hopefully it won't be the only thing that brings out the best him, now that he's back' she thought._

 _"How about tonight I make that spicy curry you love so much?_ _"_

 _"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was taking a flight back to Japan after taking care of some things back in America. He was looking the through some videos Lucy had sent him while he was away on his laptop. And as he went through the videos, was becoming an increasingly unhappy camper.

"Mannnnnn this sucks", Natsu complained loudly. "As soon as I head to America Tai-chan and Tetsu, end up having a practice match with Ryo-chan. Then they got to play Shin-chan, and Dai-chin during the Inter High tournament", he pouted.

While he was proud of them for beating Kise and Midorima, and giving Aomine's team a hard time before ultimately losing, why couldn't they have waited until he got back damn it! But there was also room for improvement from what he had seen on video of those games. And then there was the leg injury Kagami had suffered during one of games against the other teams they had played. 'Oh well, I guess you can only worry about one thing at a time', He thought.

"Welcome to Narita International Airport thank you for flying with us."

"Well time to go see how the team is doing."

 **-FDG-**

Meanwhile, Lucy Heartfilia was at home trying to pick out something to wear for her meeting with Natsu. "Gah! Why am I worrying about what to wear? Its just Natsu", she grumbled to herself. "If it doesn't anything to do with a basketball he's just a thick headed moron." Just then her phone went off signaling a text message. Sliding her finger across the screen, and then unlocking her phone, she saw the message was from the same moron she was just grumbling about.

 _ **N: Flight just got in are we still meeting at that cafe?**_

She smiled at the message before typing back a quick reply. Who was she kidding? She was just glad to have her favorite idiot back.

* * *

Natsu sat at cafe by the airport Lucy had suggested for their meeting while studying the video of Seirin's games. "Well the offense isn't too bad if I'm being honest. But the defense could use some shaping up especially with the way they lose stamina, playing the Run-N-Gun type offense. But at times their offense can become stagnant relying on Kuroko's passing ability and misdirection, on top of assuming Kagami will dominate his match up", he muttered to himself. While he was being pretty harsh with his analysis it was the truth. The offense was good, but at times depended too much on Kuroko and Kagami, while giving up too many points on defense. They wouldn't get far during the Winter Cup playing like that, especially with teams that had one of the Generation of Miracles. Also considering the fact they were good before one of the Miracles joined. But they were a team with potential from what he heard from Lucy about last years squad.

"Hey! Natsu! I've been calling you for the past minute baka!"

"Hmmm? Sorry Luce I was going over some the teams games."

"That figures you would be you basketball moron," she sighed.

"Hey! I resent that!", Natsu replied pouting.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his antics, "Yeah yeah lets just get to the school already."

 **-FDG-**

It was about a couple months before the Winter Cup was going to start. Riko Aida was very aware of this fact and was currently in the gym looking up effective training methods, when she happened to come across an article about one of her players. Or more specifically a certain Natsu Dragneel.

 **All eyes on Natsu 'Salmander' Dragneel, freshman basketball prodigy**

 _Natsu Dragneel, a half Japanese-American, is considered by ESPN to be the #1 point guard and the #4 player overall in his graduating class. Dragneel burst onto the scene a few years ago at a Chris Paul basketball camp being held during the summer. Since then he has amazed college and pro scouts while playing at Mater Dei High. He had announced he would be heading to Japan finish out the next few years of his high school basketball career. When asked where he would be playing he only said, "Thats a surprise." Salamander currently has scholarship offers from North Carolina, Kentucky, Duke, Michigan State, NC State, Arizona, and Kansas._

Riko couldn't believe what she was reading. Seirin had managed to aqcuire the best point guard and one of the top five players in the freshmen class! From America no less! The number and quality of top college teams that wanted him was ridiculous. Winning the Winter Cup was becoming more of a reality. Even with the Generation of Miracles participating.

The fact that Natsu was a bit of an unknown had bothered Riko immensely. But she had eventually let it go choosing to focus on the development of the team. After seeing this though she had felt like an idiot for not deciding to do some research and look him up.

"What are you looking at Coach?" Her snapped to up Izuki, who was heading her way. "I don't think I can quite but it into words but take for yourself." She passed him the phone and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Holy fucking shit! Is this for real?!"

Riko nodded, "Look him up. There are multiple articles about him all over the internet."

"Damn", was Izuki's intelligent response.

"Something interesting going on over here?"

Riko and Izuki both looked to see Hyuga coming toward them with a confused expression on his face. "We were just discussing Natsu-kun, you know our third talented freshman?"

Hyuga nodded at that, "Yeah what about him?"

"Take a look at what Coach found", Izuki said passing him Riko's phone. Hyuga's eyes almost popped out his eyes at what he saw.

"You...have got to be fucking kidding me."

"I know how you feel", Izuki spoke sagely

. Riko decided to cut in, "With three talented freshmen we have, and Kiyoshi returning our chances of winning the Winter Cup have gone up expectionally."

"Speaking of Natsu shouldn't he be returning today?" Hyuga asked.

"Yeah Lucy-san said she was picking him up today."

* * *

After leaving the cafe, Natsu and Lucy decided to head to the apartment where Natsu was staying so he could change clothes. Once he got changed into a red sleeveless t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and a black pair of AirMaxs, they headed off to Seirin. Natsu was excited to see what kind of training to he would be doing for the summer. Arriving to the gym, Natsu and Lucy saw the team already seemed to be in the middle of a practice session.

"Yo guys! Wassup?!", he yelled out.

"Natsu, Lucy-san", Riko said. "Nice of you to join us. I was just about to tell the team where we would be hosting are summer training camp."

"Awesome seems like I made just in time then", he replied with a grin. He then noticed a player that wasn't here the last time he had came, that seemed oddly familiar to him. Deciding to introduce himself he walked over to the court, leaving Lucy to talk with Riko, where the player was working on post play against Kagami. Something about his movement was telling Natsu he was someone he had played before while he was Teikou. Once he saw the timing on his hook shot he was attempting he immediately knew who it was.

"Yo! Iron Heart! Long time no see!", Natsu yelled with a bright grin that reached all the way to his eyes. Kiyoshi paused in his movement and smiled as saw the newest addition to team approaching him. He was really excited to be playing with Kuroko, one of the Generation of Miracles, but also 'Salamander' the captain of Teikou before Akashi had taken over when he moved. Even though he had only played against them once he knew Natsu was on a higher level than the Miracles.

"Hello, Salamander", Kiyoshi replied with a smile. "Good to see you, and you can just call me Kiyoshi-senpai." Natsu grin got even wider at that.

"Sure thing Kiyoshi-senpai, and you can just call me Natsu."

Kagami was looking back and forth between them trying to figure out how the two knew each other. While it was obvious the two had some sort of connection he couldn't figure out what it was. But he decided to leave it alone for now. They would probably tell how they knew each other anyway. Just as he was about challenge Natsu to game of one on one he was interrupted by a yell from Riko.

"Alright guys line up! I've got something to tell you!"

* * *

 **-FDG-**

Finding out that they were going to training at vacation resort, had been interesting. But the highlight in Natsu's opinion had been finding out that the Riko couldn't worth a damn. While he tried to not show his amusement, he had immediately lost his composure when Hyuga and Kiyoshi both passed out from the terrible cooking. He, Kagami, and Lucy had then showed her the proper way to cook curry, after Kagami and Natsu had complained of being hungry, having been smart enough not to try the food she had made. With their help she made some curry that had actually looked edible; but it was the exact opposite, for when they took a bite it still tasted gross. They then went over the process to see what went wrong, only to find out that she was adding vitamin pills and powder making the curry unfavorable to eat. Nevertheless Lucy ended up being invited to the camp and was put in charge of cooking along with Natsu and Kagami.

After arriving to the resort where they supposed to be training Natsu had noticed that the inn looked rather old and run down, but had dismissed it when he saw how comfortable the inside looked and the basketball courts it held. Riko had gotten the team started on training right away on the beach with Lucy helping out with supervising then moved them to gym to scrimmage against each other. Natsu found it smart and interesting, considering the beach restricted their movement but, once they got to the court movement felt progressively more fluid. But finding out Shutoku was also training here had put the icing on the cake for Natsu, especially when he find out they would be training together. That is until Riko had sent Natsu and Kagami out to get drinks-with Lucy supervising-instead of letting them participate in the practices. While it bothered him he understood that she was only trying to help them improve considering they were the team's two best players. Deciding that sitting around doing nothing was counterproductive he had convinced Kagami to come practice on the outside courts with him at night; which was where they were now.

Natsu was facing Kagami dribbling casually with his left hand and sizing him up. He drove left full speed; Kagami reacted to his movements and went to cut him off. But then Natsu stepped backed and jumped up. Kagami jumped to block his shot, when Natsu leaned back. 'A fadeaway jumper!' Kagami thought. Natsu flicked his wrist and the ball disappeared from Kagami's sight.

 _Swish!_

Sighing Kagami went over and picked up the ball before tossing it back to Natsu. "One of these days I'm going to figure out how you keep doing that", Kagami said.

"Maaaaaa its a secret Tai-chan~", Natsu drawled out with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah yeah almighty Salamander", Kagami replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"My how devoted..."

Natsu and Kagami turned to sound of the voice to see Riko walking their way with a smirk etched on her face. 'I wonder what Coach could want', Natsu thought to himself. He knew that it wasn't time for dinner or Lucy would've came to get him. And he was pretty sure that Riko didn't have problem with them training on their own as long as they didn't strain themselves. She could be out here to give him and Kagami advice though. He decided to stay quiet until he could figure out what it is she wanted. 'Lets see what Coach has to say'.

 **-FDG-**

After watching Riko give Kagami advice on using his jumping ability to defeat the Miracles in an aerial battle Natsu and Kagami went back to practicing. 'An aerial battle huh? Not an bad idea when I think about it. But he's a bit...limited in that area' Natsu thought. Suddenly Midorima came out near the courts with a drink in his hand. 'Ah just the person I wanted to see', thought Natsu with a feral grin on his face.

"Ah taichou, what are you doing out here with the imbecile?", Midorima ground out.

"What was that you bastard?!"

"Oh you know just getting some extra practice since we didn't get to play in the scrimmage", Natsu replied. "Say wanna play a game with me Shin-chan?" Playing with Kagami was fine and all but he was really starting to itch for a more challenging opponent. And with Midorima here it was the perfect opportunity.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!"

"No" Midorima said flatly.

Natsu pouted, "Mouuuuu Shin-chan your such a spoil sport."

"And I see your still an idiot."

"You won't beat us at the Winter Cup", Natsu said with a suddenly serious expression. "I promise that when the Winter Cup arrives I'll show you and the rest of the other Miracles why you guys gave me the nickname Salamander." Kagami looked at Natsu surprised by his serious attitude; normally the pinkette was a goofy playful idiot that loved to joke around and tease the others. But to see him like this in front of one of the Generation of Miracles only solidified the fact that he was indeed once the captain of Teikou. 'I guess even this dumbass can be cool at times' Kagami thought with a smirk.

"Tch pretty words won't help you against us", Midorima scoffed. "While you might have been better than me in the past things are different now Natsu. I'll show you when Shutoku defeats Seirin at the Winter Cup. Come on Takao, we're leaving", Midorima finished before walking off. Takao scrambled out of the bushes and went after him before got too far away.

"You might as well come out too Tetsu", said Natsu. Kuroko appeared from behind the same bushes as Takao with a blank look on his face. Natsu sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Kuroko said with same blank gaze.

"Hmmmm well thats fine", Natsu replied. He turned to Kagami with serious look on his face, "Tai-chan I'm going to help you learn how to defeat the Generation of Miracles in an aerial battle."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And thats another chapter done! Things are starting to heating up for Seirin. Getting things moving for the next chapter in this story. Winter Cup draws ever closer for Natsu's highly anticipated debut. Read and review. Happy New Year you guys!**


End file.
